staratelewizjafandomcom_pl-20200214-history
11 Listopada 2014
TVP 1 HD 05:55 TVP INFO w TVP1 - Info Poranek - Serwis info Poranek, Pogoda info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:30 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 07:55 Naszaarmia.pl; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:25 Pan Wołodyjowski cz. I - txt. str. 777 75'; film historyczny kraj prod.Polska (1968); reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Magdalena Zawadzka, Tadeusz Łomnicki, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Hanka Bielicka, Barbara Brylska, Irena Karel, Jan Nowicki, Daniel Olbrychski, Marek Perepeczko, Mariusz Dmochowski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:50 Pan Wołodyjowski cz. II - txt. str. 777 77'; film historyczny kraj prod.Polska (1968); reż.:Jerzy Hoffman; wyk.:Tadeusz Łomnicki, Magdalena Zawadzka, Mieczysław Pawlikowski, Jan Nowicki, Daniel Olbrychski, Mariusz Dmochowski, Marek Perepeczko, Irena Karel; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:15 Biegajmy razem; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 11:40 Święto Niepodległości 2014 - transmisja z uroczystości państwowych w Warszawie; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:10 Przepis dnia - /163/; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:15 Polska oczami orła 30'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jan Beerend Kepinski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2960; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 Dwaj bracia (Two Brothers) - txt. str. 777 100'; film fabularny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (2004); reż.:Jean-Jacques Annaud; wyk.:Guy Pearce, Jean-Claude Dreyfus, Freddie Highmore, Philippine Leroy Beaulieu; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:25 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:25 Jaka to melodia? - odc. 2961; teleturniej muzyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:50 Alvin i wiewiórki 3 (Alvin and the Chipmunks: Chip - Wrecked) 83'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2011); reż.:Mike Mitchell; wyk.:Jason Lee, David Cross, Jenny Slate, Justin Long; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:00 Sport - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:05 MŚ w podnoszeniu ciężarów Ałmaty 2014 - kronika; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:10 Pogoda - txt. str. 777; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Dzwony wojny - odc. 3 (Passing Bells, The, ep. 3) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska (2014); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:55 Dzwony wojny - odc. 4 (Passing Bells, The, ep. 4) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska (2014); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Dzwony wojny - odc. 5 (Passing Bells, The, ep. 5) - txt. str. 777; serial kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Polska (2014); 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:15 Wszystko, co chcielibyście wiedzieć o giełdzie ABC Inwestora. /6/Dywersyfikacja portfela inwestycyjnego; magazyn ekonomiczny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:25 Zakochana złośnica (10 Things I Hate About You) 93'; film fabularny kraj prod.USA (1999); reż.:Gil Junger; wyk.:Julia Stiles, Joseph Gordon-Levitt, Heath Ledger; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 00:10 Wrota Europy - txt. str. 777 73'; dramat historyczny kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Jerzy Wójcik; wyk.:Alicja Bachleda-Curuś, Kinga Preis, Agnieszka Sitek, Agata Buzek, Piotr Szwedes, Tersa Wójcik, Katarzyna Groniec; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Chopin. Pragnienie miłości 116'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (2002); reż.:Jerzy Antczak; wyk.:Danuta Stenka, Adam Woronowicz, Bożena Stachura, Andrzej Zieliński, Marian Opania, Jerzy Zelnik, Jadwiga Barańska, Anna Radwan, Piotr Adamczyk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:45 Notacje - Jadwiga Piłsudska - Jaraczewska. Mój ojciec; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:55 Zagadkowa Jedynka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 04:25 Zakończenie dnia TVP 2 HD 06:00 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 06:25 Ja to mam szczęście! - ulubione skecze - odc. 40; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:40 Dzieciaki Okrągłego Stołu (Kids of the Round Table) 88'; film przygodowy kraj prod.Kanada (1997); reż.:Robert Tinnell; wyk.:Michael Ironside, Malcolm McDowell, Johnny Morina, Maggie Castle; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:25 Powrót do tajemniczego ogrodu (Back to The Secret Garden) 95'; Film familijny kraj prod.USA (2001); reż.:Michael Tuchner; wyk.:Camilla Belle, Aled Roberts, Joan Plowright, George Baker, Cherie Lunghi; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 11 Listopada - Święto Niepodległości (1); felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Kubuś i przyjaciele (Winnie the Pooh) 61'; film animowany kraj prod.USA (2011); reż.:Stephen J.Anderson, Don Hall; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:35 Gwiazdy w południe - Człowiek w żelaznej masce (The Man in the Iron Mask) - txt. str. 777 126'; film przygodowo-historyczny kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (1998); reż.:Randall Wallace; wyk.:Leonardo Di Caprio, Jeremy Irons, John Malkovich, Gerard Depardieu, Gabriel Byrne, Peter Saragaard; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:45 11 Listopada - Święto Niepodległości (2); felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:00 Familiada - odc. 2151 Odcinek Specjalny; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Historia Polski według Kabaretu Moralnego Niepokoju - txt. str. 777; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:35 11 Listopada - Święto Niepodległości (3); felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:40 Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych 16:00 Wyznania zakupoholiczki (Confessions of a Shopaholic) - txt. str. 777 99'; komedia romantyczna kraj prod.USA (2009); reż.:P.J. Hogan; wyk.:Isla Fisher, Krysten Ritter, Hugh Dancy, Nick Cornish, Stephen Guarino, Steve Greenstein; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Panorama; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:30 Sport Telegram; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 18:40 11 Listopada - Święto Niepodległości (4); felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:55 Uroczysty koncert - obchody 100. rocznicy wybuchu I wojny światowej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa 2014 - Bohater potrzebny od zaraz. Złe pomniki; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:10 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa 2014 - Bohater potrzebny od zaraz. Kim był Andrzej Celiwa?; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 22:20 Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa 2014 - Bohater potrzebny od zaraz. Orły, cokoły; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 23:25 Purpurowe rzeki II: Aniołowie Apokalipsy (Crimson Rivers II (Les Rivieres pourpres II - Les anges de l'Apocalypse) - txt. str. 777 94'; film sensacyjny kraj prod.Francja, Wielka Brytania, Włochy (2004); reż.:Olivier Dahan; wyk.:Jean Reno, Benoit Magimel, Christopher Lee; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 16 01:10 Czas honoru - Powstanie - odc. 10 "Szyfr Inżyniera"; serial TVP; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:05 Powstanie - miasto i ludzie - odc. 10 "Pomoc dla walczacej Warszawy"; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:15 Hellboy: Złota Armia (Hellboy II: The Golden Army) 114'; film akcji kraj prod.USA, Niemcy (2008); reż.:Guillermo del Toro; wyk.:Ron Perlman, Selma Blair, Doug Jones, Luke Goss, Anna Walton; STEREO / DOLBY E, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Zakończenie programu TVP Szczecin 06:30 Echa dnia; STEREO, 16:9 06:40 Pogoda - 11.11 - 1; STEREO, 16:9 06:45 Echa dnia - komentarze; STEREO, 16:9 07:00 Raport z Polski OPP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 07:25 Zapomniane Powstanie 1918 50'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Magowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:20 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:20 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 08:30 Dla niesłyszących - Misja Integracja OPP - JM; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:45 Nożem i widelcem - odc. 58) Noga z gęsi, żurawina do gęsiny; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Święta wojna - (305) ZOO; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:30 AgroSzansa - odc. 43; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:00 Był taki dzień - 11 listopada; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:03 Flesz historii; cykl reportaży 10:20 Od początku do końca i początku. Projekt życia wg Jana Pawła II - Ojczyzna czyli IV przykazanie; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:48 Paragon - skrót 2; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:50 Leksykon niepodległości - Błękitna Armia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:53 Zdarzyło się przed laty - Rodło to ich znak; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:00 Jubileuszowy Koncert Zespołu Mazowsze cz. I; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:05 Dzika Polska (Wild Poland) 50'; film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); reż.:Susanne C. Hanke; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Żołnierska nuta; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 13:35 Romeo i Julia z Łomży; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:50 Jubileuszowy Koncert Zespołu Mazowsze cz. II; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Co u nas? -; STEREO, 16:9 14:50 Kalendarz Polski 56'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Miklaszewski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Jubileuszowy Koncert Zespołu Mazowsze cz. III; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:55 Magazyn Aktywni 60+ - odc. 11/ II - Śląski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:15 Audycje wyborcze - Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 11.11. g.; STEREO, 16:9 17:48 Koncerty w TVP Szczecin - 50 Miedzynarodowy festiwal Muzyki Organowej i kameralnej w Kamieniu Pomorskim; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:20 Leksykon niepodległości - Ignacy Jan Paderewski; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 18:30 Kronika popołudniowa; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:53 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 18:56 Menu kulturalne; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 19:00 Audycje wyborcze - Audycje Komitetów Wyborczych - 11.11. g.; STEREO, 16:9 19:33 Paragon - skrót 3; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:35 Spór o historię - Józef Piłsudski prawda i legenda; debata; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:05 Śladami historii - Ostra Brama (wersja z j.migow); cykl dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:35 Leksykon niepodległości - Legiony; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:40 Kronika 18 lat wcześniej - Kronika z dnia 11.11.1996; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:00 Warszawskie adresy Marszałka; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:10 Pogoda - 11.11 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 21:15 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:40 Pogoda - 11.11 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 21:45 Romeo i Julia z Łomży; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:01 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 22:05 Kronika wieczorna; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:25 Prognoza pogody; STEREO, 16:9 22:28 Leksykon niepodległości - Korpusy polskie na Wschodzie; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:32 Przebojowa noc (skrót) - Koncert pieśni patriotycznych; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:55 Leksykon niepodległości - Imponderabilia; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:05 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:30 Dzika Polska (Wild Poland); film dokumentalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:30 Święta wojna - (305) ZOO; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 01:00 Warszawskie adresy Marszałka; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Pogoda - 11.11 - 2; STEREO, 16:9 01:20 Dla niesłyszących - Dziennik Regionów - JM; STEREO, 16:9 01:45 Romeo i Julia z Łomży; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Pogoda - 11.11 - 3; STEREO, 16:9 02:00 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:30 Magazyn Aktywni 60+ - odc. 11/ II - Śląski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:50 Paragon - skrót 1; magazyn; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:00 Kalendarz Polski 56'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Miklaszewski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:05 Głos Regionów; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:55 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:05 Telekurier; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Wokół nas - pogoda; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:35 Zapomniane Powstanie 1918 50'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Krzysztof Magowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 06:25 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 5:00 Wstawaj! Gramy! Odcinek: 2808 6:00 Nowy dzień z Polsat News 8:00 Pielęgniarki Odcinek: 51 Sezon: 2 9:00 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 596 Sezon: 11 9:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 597 Sezon: 11 10:00 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 51 Sezon: 2 11:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 543 12:00 Pielęgniarki Odcinek: 52 Sezon: 2 13:00 Trudne sprawy Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 3 14:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1975 14:45 Dzień, który zmienił moje życie Odcinek: 52 Sezon: 2 15:50 Wydarzenia 16:10 Pogoda 16:15 Interwencja Odcinek: 2744 16:30 Malanowski i Partnerzy Odcinek: 2 17:00 Dlaczego ja? Odcinek: 314 18:00 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1976 18:50 Wydarzenia 19:20 Sport 19:25 Pogoda 19:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 373 20:05 Hell's Kitchen - piekielna kuchnia Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 2 21:40 Dzień Niepodległości 0:45 Wspólna tajemnica 2:40 Tajemnice losu Odcinek: 1807 TVN 6:00 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4039 6:20 Mango - Telezakupy 7:25 Ugotowani Odcinek: 41 Sezon: 7 8:00 Dzień Dobry TVN Odcinek: 1495 10:55 Gdzie mieszkają dzikie stwory 13:00 Atramentowe serce 15:10 Tylko mnie kochaj 17:25 Gnomeo i Julia 19:00 Fakty 19:35 Sport 19:45 Pogoda 19:50 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4040 20:10 Na Wspólnej Odcinek: 1968 20:50 Ugotowani Odcinek: 42 Sezon: 7 21:30 Prawo Agaty Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 6 22:30 Kuba Wojewódzki Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 9 23:30 Superwizjer Odcinek: 1029 0:05 Na językach Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 4 1:06 Agenci NCIS: Los Angeles Odcinek: 6 2:05 Uwaga! Odcinek: 4040 2:25 Sekrety magii Odcinek: 193 3:25 Przerwa w nadawaniu TV 4 6:00 Rex Special Unit Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 12 7:05 Garfield Show Odcinek: 7 7:20 Garfield Show Odcinek: 8 7:35 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 5 8:05 Garfield Show Odcinek: 13 8:20 Garfield Show Odcinek: 14 8:35 Szczenięce lata Toma i Jerry'ego Odcinek: 8 9:00 D'Artagnan 11:25 Inspektor Gadżet II 13:15 Wróć do mnie 15:45 Czytaj i płacz 17:35 Shaolin Soccer 20:00 Granice zła 22:05 Equilibrium 0:25 Dyniogłowy II - krwawe skrzydła 2:20 Mega Chichot 2:50 Puncher 3:55 Atleci 4:25 Futbol Mundial 5:00 4music Odcinek: 670 TV Puls 5:50 Złotopolscy Odcinek: 51 6:20 Złotopolscy Odcinek: 52 6:55 Nash Bridges Odcinek: 109 Sezon: 6 7:50 Waga ciężka 9:50 Ogniem i mieczem 13:20 Księżniczka na ziarnku grochu 14:45 Asterix i Obelix kontra Cezar 16:50 Góra czarownic 19:00 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 107 19:30 Pingwiny z Madagaskaru Odcinek: 108 20:00 Wikingowie Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 21:00 Wikingowie Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 2 22:00 CSI: Kryminalne zagadki Las Vegas Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 2 23:00 Objawienia Odcinek: 4 0:10 Krwawa masakra w Hollywood 2:20 Zobacz to! 3:00 Muzyczne życzenia Odcinek: 10 3:45 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 12 4:10 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 7 4:35 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 13 4:55 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 8 5:15 Xena: wojownicza księżniczka Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 5 TVN 7 5:30 We dwoje Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 2 6:55 Mango - Telezakupy 9:00 Dwóch i pół Odcinek: 16 Sezon: 10 9:35 Dwóch i pół Odcinek: 17 Sezon: 10 10:05 Przeminęło z wiatrem Odcinek: 1 12:15 Przeminęło z wiatrem Odcinek: 2 14:45 Piramida strachu 17:00 Trójkąt Bermudzki na Morzu Północnym 20:00 Eksplozja 22:35 Skazany na śmierć Odcinek: 11 23:35 Firefox 2:05 Pamiętniki wampirów Odcinek: 10 3:05 Sekrety magii Odcinek: 193 Puls 2 6:00 Kasia i Tomek Odcinek: 3 6:30 Kasia i Tomek Odcinek: 4 7:00 Marta mówi! Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 2 7:20 Myszka Mickey i przyjaciele Odcinek: 16 8:00 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 31 8:05 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 32 8:10 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 33 8:20 Turbo Dudley - psi agent Odcinek: 126 9:00 Wojownicze zółwie ninja Odcinek: 1 9:20 Bąbelkowy świat gupików Odcinek: 20 10:00 Psi patrol Odcinek: 16 10:35 Sonic Underground Odcinek: 25 11:00 Reksio Odcinek: 13 11:10 Reksio Odcinek: 14 11:20 Pszczółka Maja Odcinek: 42 11:55 Zaczarowany ołówek Odcinek: 3 12:05 Klub Winx Odcinek: 605 Sezon: 6 12:40 Klub Winx Odcinek: 606 Sezon: 6 13:20 Myszka Mickey i przyjaciele Odcinek: 16 13:45 Lucky Luke na Dzikim Zachodzie 15:15 Był sobie kosmos Odcinek: 18 16:00 Gumisie Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 3 16:35 Gumisie Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 4 17:00 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 31 17:05 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 32 17:10 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 33 17:20 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 34 17:25 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 35 17:35 Zwariowane melodie Odcinek: 36 18:00 Timon i Pumba Odcinek: 12 18:35 Timon i Pumba Odcinek: 13 19:00 Zorro Odcinek: 2 19:30 Aukcja w ciemno Odcinek: 23 Sezon: 3 20:00 Aukcja w ciemno Odcinek: 24 Sezon: 3 20:30 Aukcja w ciemno Odcinek: 22 Sezon: 3 21:00 Walka o bagaż Odcinek: 10 21:30 Kingsajz 23:35 Ocalić życie! Odcinek: 5 Sezon: 2 0:55 Amerykańska straż graniczna Odcinek: 7 1:55 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 12 2:30 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 2 3:00 Z archiwum policji Odcinek: 13 3:25 Menu na miarę Odcinek: 3 3:50 W blasku fleszy Odcinek: 11 4:15 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 10 4:40 Dyżur Odcinek: 5 5:05 JRG w akcji Odcinek: 13 5:30 Dyżur Odcinek: 8 TV 6 6:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 318 7:00 STOP Drogówka Odcinek: 7 8:00 Galileo Odcinek: 323 9:00 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 103 9:55 Miodowe lata 10:55 Czarownice z Oz Odcinek: 2 12:45 10,5 w skali Richtera Odcinek: 2 14:30 Tornado zagłady Odcinek: 2 16:25 10.5: Apokalipsa Odcinek: 2 18:05 Miodowe lata Odcinek: 116 19:00 Miodowe lata 20:00 Galileo Odcinek: 324 21:00 Rude Tube Odcinek: 9 21:30 Seksualni, niebezpieczni 23:35 Pięść wojownika 1:30 Komisarz Rex Odcinek: 6 2:30 Włatcy móch Odcinek: 41 3:00 4music Odcinek: 668 4:00 STOP Drogówka Odcinek: 6 5:00 Szósty zmysł Odcinek: 826 Polsat Sport News 7:00 Sport Flash 7:07 Zenit Sankt Petersburg - Terek Grozny 9:00 Sport Flash 9:07 SC Cambuur - AFC Ajax 11:00 Sport Flash 11:07 Grand Prix Walencji 13:00 Sport Flash 13:07 Barclays ATP World Tour Finals w Londynie 13:45 Konferencja prasowa przed meczem Gruzja - Polska 14:20 Barclays ATP World Tour Finals w Londynie 15:00 Sport Flash 15:07 AZS Politechnika Warszawska - Jastrzębski Węgiel 17:00 Sport Flash 17:07 KSZO Ostrowiec - SK bank Legionovia Legionowo 19:00 Sport Flash 19:07 Cafe Futbol 21:00 Sport Flash 21:07 Stelmet Zielona Góra - King Wilki Morskie Szczecin 22:45 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 23:00 Barclays ATP World Tour Finals w Londynie 0:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 0:15 Barclays ATP World Tour Finals w Londynie 1:00 Sportowe podsumowanie dnia 1:15 Przerwa w nadawaniu Eska TV 6:00 Dzień dobry 8:00 ESKA TV News 8:05 Eska Fit 10:00 ESKA TV News 10:05 Poranna rozgrzewka 11:00 ESKA TV News 11:05 Hity na czasie 12:00 ESKA TV News 12:05 Hity na czasie 13:00 ESKA TV News 13:05 smESKA 14:00 ESKA TV News 14:05 Hity na czasie 15:00 ESKA TV News 15:05 G20 16:00 ESKA TV News 16:05 G20 17:00 ESKA TV News 17:05 Miejska lista 18:00 Hity na czasie 18:30 ESKA TV News 19:00 Przeglądarka 20:00 Przeleć z Pirowskim Europę 21:00 Eska Fit 22:00 Hity na czasie 23:00 Gorące granie 0:00 Polska noc TTV 5:10 Ukryta prawda Odcinek: 126 6:05 Express 6:20 Uwaga! Odcinek: 3472 6:40 Czarno na białym 7:15 Blisko ludzi 7:45 Kartoteka Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 4 8:45 Handlarze Odcinek: 7 9:20 Kossakowski. Inicjacja Odcinek: 3 9:50 Orzeł czy reszka? Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 3 10:50 defacto Odcinek: 13 11:20 defacto Odcinek: 5 11:50 Usterka Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 3 12:20 Usterka Odcinek: 4 Sezon: 3 12:50 Blisko ludzi 13:25 Na krawędzi życia Odcinek: 1 14:00 Handlarze Odcinek: 2 14:45 Licytuj i niszcz Odcinek: 7 15:15 Licytuj i niszcz Odcinek: 8 15:45 Express 16:00 Pogoda 16:05 Wojny przewoźników Odcinek: 9 16:40 Wojny przewoźników Odcinek: 1 Sezon: 2 17:10 Świat bez fikcji Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 7 17:45 Express 18:00 Pogoda 18:05 Emigranci 18:40 Piekielna autostrada Odcinek: 2 Sezon: 2 19:45 Express 20:00 Pogoda 20:05 Young Foreign and Over Here 21:10 Emil - łowca fotoradarów Odcinek: 7 21:45 Express 21:55 Pogoda 22:00 Ostre cięcie Odcinek: 11 Sezon: 4 22:45 Handlarze Odcinek: 7 23:30 Usterka Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 3 0:00 Bagaż osobisty Odcinek: 5 0:30 Kossakowski. Inicjacja Odcinek: 2 1:00 Kartoteka Odcinek: 12 Sezon: 4 2:00 Uwaga! po Uwadze Odcinek: 342 2:45 Świat bez fikcji Odcinek: 3 Sezon: 7 3:15 Rozmowy w toku Odcinek: 2213 4:10 defacto Odcinek: 13 4:40 Przerwa w nadawaniu Polo TV 5:30 Disco polo music 6:00 Hit dnia 6:05 Pobudka z Polo tv! 7:00 Power Play 7:05 Pobudka z Polo tv! 8:00 Hit dnia 8:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych 9:00 Power Play 9:05 Najlepsze z najlepszych 10:00 Mistrz Kierownicy - najszybszy kierowca disco 10:46 Dance w Polo tv 11:00 Przebojowe historie 11:13 Dance w Polo tv 12:00 Hit dnia 12:10 Dance w Polo tv 13:00 Hit dnia 13:14 Disco polo music 14:00 Hit dnia 14:10 Wszystko mi disco! 15:00 Miłość w rytmie disco 15:42 Disco polo music 16:00 Przebojowe historie 16:13 Disco polo music 17:00 Przebojowe historie 17:15 Discopolot 18:05 Poczekalnia DPL 18:28 Lista Przebojów DPL 19:00 Szalone lata 90. 20:00 Wieczorne granie na ekranie 21:15 Zakochane Polo tv 22:56 Disco polo music ATM Rozrywka 5:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 6:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! 7:30 Casper Odcinek: 10 7:40 Kot Felix Odcinek: 14 7:50 Świnka Porky Odcinek: 5 8:00 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele Odcinek: 11 8:10 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele Odcinek: 12 8:20 Popeye i przyjaciele Odcinek: 10 8:30 Casper Odcinek: 11 8:40 Kot Felix Odcinek: 15 8:50 Kaczor Daffy Odcinek: 4 9:00 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele Odcinek: 13 9:10 Królik Bugs i przyjaciele Odcinek: 14 9:20 Popeye i przyjaciele Odcinek: 11 9:30 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście Odcinek: 2 10:10 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 48 Sezon: 2 10:35 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 49 Sezon: 2 11:05 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 91 12:00 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 92 12:55 Pierwsza miłość Odcinek: 1971 13:30 Ewa gotuje Odcinek: 137 14:00 Graczykowie Odcinek: 6 14:30 Graczykowie Odcinek: 7 15:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 200 15:55 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 175 16:25 Czego się boją faceci, czyli seks w mniejszym mieście Odcinek: 3 17:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 37 Sezon: 2 17:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 38 Sezon: 2 18:00 W pogoni za UFO Odcinek: 8 19:00 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 92 20:00 Rodzina zastępcza plus Odcinek: 199 21:00 Fala zbrodni Odcinek: 92 22:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 1 22:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 2 23:00 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 129 23:30 Świat według Kiepskich Odcinek: 130 0:00 Mamuśki Odcinek: 23 0:30 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 1 1:00 Daleko od noszy Odcinek: 2 1:30 Gra w ciemno Odcinek: 105 2:30 Awantura o kasę Odcinek: 34 3:30 Linia życia Odcinek: 67 4:00 Linia życia Odcinek: 68 4:30 Wstawaj! Gramy! TV Trwam 8:00 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 8:05 Święty na każdy dzień 8:10 Larum polskie 8:40 Listopadowy spacer Odcinek: 1 9:30 Msza Święta z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 10:35 Święty na każdy dzień 10:40 Listopadowy spacer Odcinek: 2 11:35 Oblicze ludobójstwa 11:55 Nie o zemstę, lecz o pamięć wołają ofiary 12:50 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 12:55 Święty na każdy dzień 13:00 Koncert patriotyczny z Katedry Gorzowskiej 14:30 Instytut Marszałka Piłsudskiego w Ameryce 14:45 Żyje i zginąć nie może... 15:00 Marsz Niepodległości 18:00 Anioł Pański 18:05 Informacje dnia 18:15 Ze szkolnej ławki 19:25 Święty na każdy dzień 19:30 Każdy maluch to potrafi 19:45 Modlitwa z telefonicznym udziałem dzieci 20:00 Informacje dnia 20:20 Różaniec 20:50 Myśląc ojczyzna 21:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 21:20 Informacje dnia 21:40 Polski punkt widzenia 22:00 11 listopada 23:25 Święty na każdy dzień 23:30 Prof. Iwo Pogonowski - Wielki Syn Polski cz. 1 0:00 Świat w obrazach 0:05 Słowo życia - rozważanie Ewangelii dnia 0:10 Informacje dnia 0:30 Instytut Marszałka Piłsudskiego w Ameryce 0:45 Żyje i zginąć nie może... 1:00 Anioł Pański 1:05 Święty na każdy dzień 1:15 Żyje i zginąć nie może... 2:30 Każdy maluch to potrafi 2:45 Modlitwa z telefonicznym udziałem dzieci 3:00 Informacje dnia 3:20 Różaniec 3:50 Myśląc ojczyzna 4:00 Apel Jasnogórski z kaplicy Cudownego Obrazu Matki Bożej Częstochowskiej na Jasnej Górze 4:20 Informacje dnia 4:40 Polski punkt widzenia 5:00 Audiencja Generalna Ojca Świętego Franciszka z Watykanu 6:10 To znów ja 7:45 Dobra wiara, dobre tricki 7:55 Świat w obrazach Stopklatka TV 6:00 Filip z konopi 7:45 Tajemnice oceanu 9:30 Pułapki umysłu Odcinek: 1 10:00 Pułapki umysłu Odcinek: 2 10:30 Herkules Odcinek: 2 12:25 Herkules Odcinek: 2 13:55 Robinson Crusoe 15:50 Jeszcze bardziej zgryźliwi tetrycy 18:20 Podróż za jeden uśmiech 20:00 Nawrót depresji gangstera 22:05 Prawo ojca 0:20 Szósty batalion 2:45 216 miesięcy 3:20 Nic mnie nie dotknie 3:55 Wielka wsypa Fokus TV 6:00 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 1111 6:10 Na ratunek rodzicom Odcinek: 7 6:40 Teletubisie Odcinek: 10 Sezon: 14 7:15 Sąsiedzi Odcinek: 30 7:25 Projekt "Adrenalina" Odcinek: 8 8:00 Projekt "Adrenalina" Odcinek: 9 8:35 Najśmieszniejsze zwierzęta świata Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 9 9:10 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 1111 9:15 Jak to możliwe? Odcinek: 9 Sezon: 14 9:45 Pogotowie weterynaryjne Odcinek: 7 10:20 Pogotowie weterynaryjne Odcinek: 4 10:55 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 1111 11:00 Para daje radę - weekend Odcinek: 14 12:00 Wychowanie to wyzwanie Odcinek: 9 13:00 Wychowanie to wyzwanie Odcinek: 12 14:00 Wielkie dziecięce przyjęcia Odcinek: 7 14:35 Deszcz meteorytów w Czelabińsku 15:45 Duomo - katedra w sercu Florencji 16:55 Fabryka jedzenia Odcinek: 7 Sezon: 2 17:25 Dlaczego wypadek? Odcinek: 1 18:30 Godzina zero Odcinek: 8 Sezon: 2 19:30 Pierwsza wojna światowa z lotu ptaka 20:35 Wojna po rosyjsku 21:15 LSD: Podróż do piekła 21:45 Historia świata według Andrew Marra Odcinek: 8 22:45 Obcy - Czy jesteśmy sami? 23:55 Wehikuł czasu Odcinek: 1111 0:00 Mroczne sekrety małżeńskie Odcinek: 5 0:35 Ekstremalni do bólu Odcinek: 10 1:10 Badacze natury Odcinek: 7 1:35 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 45 2:05 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 53 2:35 Podwodny raj Borneo Odcinek: 7 3:00 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 53 3:30 Wspaniały świat wędkarskich przygód Odcinek: 45 4:00 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 29 4:30 Życie Bałtyku Odcinek: 3 5:00 Dzika Polska Odcinek: 2 5:30 Lista Fokusa Odcinek: 28 TVP ABC 05:35 Bolek i Lolek na Dzikim Zachodzie - Postrach Teksasu, odc. 2; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Podróże kapitana Klipera - Poławiacze pereł, odc. 13; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:05 Smerfy - Chata to nie dom, odc. 68 (A hovel is not a home); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:35 Jedyneczka - Kraina nitek i sznurków; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:05 Sceny z życia smoków - Wielkie pranie odc. 4; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:20 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Szerokiej drogi, odc. 44; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Dla niesłyszących - SUPEŁKOWE ABC - odc. 9 - JM; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:05 Mały Miś s. IV - Pierwszy mróz, odc. 57 (First frost) kraj prod.Kanada (1998); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:40 Domisie - Lepiej nosić niż się prosić; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:10 Maks i Ruby - Dzieła sztuki 14 (Maxs work of art) kraj prod.Kanada (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:35 Smerfy - Chata to nie dom, odc. 68 (A hovel is not a home); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:05 Reksio - Reksio taternik, odc. 9; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:15 Listonosz Pat III - Listonosz Pat i uciekający latawiec, odc. 1 (Postman Pat and the runaway kite); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:35 O czym one mówią - odc. 8; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:40 Jedyneczka - Kraina nitek i sznurków; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:15 Sceny z życia smoków - Nauka latania odc.3; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Przygody Bolka i Lolka - Sarenka, odc. 43; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:45 Dla niesłyszących - SUPEŁKOWE ABC - odc. 9 - JM; magazyn; 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Mały Miś s. III - Mały Miś i potwór morski, odc. 51 (Littler bear and the sea monster...) kraj prod.Kanada (1998); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:40 Domisie - Lepiej nosić niż się prosić; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Maks i Ruby - Ruby sprzedaje lemoniadę 12 (Ruby?s lemonade stand) kraj prod.Kanada (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:40 Smerfy - Po prostu Smerf, odc. 67 (Chip off the Old Smurf); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Reksio - Reksio sportowiec, odc. 8; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Listonosz Pat III - Listonosz Pat i uciekający latawiec, odc. 1 (Postman Pat and the runaway kite); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:35 O czym one mówią - odc. 8; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Oferta Pana Alberta - odc. 1 Dżwięk, długopis i papugi - txt. str. 777; program edukacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:05 Lubię to; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:20 Billy - kot, seria II - Braterska miłość, odc. 2 (Brotherly Love); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:50 Domowe przedszkole - Choragiewki łopoczą na wietrze; program dla dzieci; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:25 Len; film animowany; reż.:Joanna Jasińska; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:40 Baśnie i bajki polskie - odc. 10 - Smok Wawelski; film animowany; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 O czym one mówią - odc. 8; felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Budzik - Święto Niepodległości; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Mały Miś s. III - Obraz, odc. 52 (The painting) kraj prod.Kanada (1998); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:00 Domisie - Stryj Strasznowyj; program dla dzieci; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:30 Maks i Ruby - Ruby ma czkawkę 15 (Rubys hiccups) kraj prod.Kanada (2002); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:00 Wieczorynka - Smerfy - Serce Osiłka, odc. 69 (Hafty's heart); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:20 Wieczorynka - Reksio - Reksio wędrowiec, odc. 10; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wieczorynka - Listonosz Pat III - Listonosz Pat i głodna koza, odc. 2 (Postman Pat and the hungry goat); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2003); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Wieczorynka - Wielka podróż Bolka i Lolka - W Londynie, odc. 2; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:05 Bajeczki Maszy - org. Masha Tale's. Dzielny krawczyk, odc. 14 (Masha Tale's); film animowany kraj prod.ROSJA (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Billy - kot, seria II - Kociak, który ryczał, odc. 3 (The Kitten That Roared); serial animowany kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Francja (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 20:45 Sześć milionów sekund - odc.13/19 Ucieczka - txt. str. 777; serial; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:20 Niejadki i inne przypadki - odc. 9; program edukacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:40 Niejadki i inne przypadki - odc. 3; program edukacyjny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:55 Masza i niedźwiedź - Sama wśród wilków, odc. 9 (.); serial animowany kraj prod.ROSJA (2012); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 22:05 Nie ma jak Polska - odc. 19 Małopolska - szlakiem wody; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:40 Jak to działa - program popularnonaukowy - odc. 2 Kuchenka mikrofalowa - txt. str. 777; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Smerfy - Serce Osiłka, odc. 69 (Hafty's heart); serial animowany kraj prod.Belgia (1988); Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:45 Zakończenie dnia TVP Kultura 07:00 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 07:25 Dom - odc. 2/25 - Zapomnij o mnie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:05 Polska w dokumencie - Salon sióstr W. - txt. str. 777 29'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jakub Stożek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:45 Sztuczki - txt. str. 777 91'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.Polska (2007); reż.:Andrzej Jakimowski; wyk.:Damian Ul, Ewelina Walendziak, Tomasz Sapryk, Rafał Guźniczak, Iwona Fornalczyk, Joanna Liszowska, Andrzej Golejewski, Grzegorz Stelmaszewski, Krzysztof Ławniczak, Roman Baranowicz; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Tygodnik Kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:30 Powrót do ulubionych… - Kobieta z przeszłością 34'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Anna Barcikowska; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:10 Informacje kulturalne; informator kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9 13:30 Mój tydzień z Marilyn (My Week with Marilyn) 94'; film obyczajowy kraj prod.USA, Wielka Brytania (2011); reż.:Simon Curtis; wyk.:Michelle Williams, Kenneth Branagh, Dougray Scott, Eddie Redmayne, Judi Dench; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:10 Festiwal Otwarcia NOSPR; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:45 Dom - odc. 2/25 - Zapomnij o mnie - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:15 Polska w dokumencie - Salon sióstr W. - txt. str. 777 29'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Jakub Stożek; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Szwadron (Szwadron) - txt. str. 777 97'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska, Ukraina, Francja, Belgia (1992); reż.:Juliusz Machulski; wyk.:Radosław Pazura, Janusz Gajos, Siergiej Szakurow, Jan Machulski, Franciszek Pieczka, Katarzyna Łochowska, Bernard-Pierre Donnadieu, Tomasz Stockinger, Wojtek Klata, Grzegorz Warchoł; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:00 Eurokultura (Eurokultura); magazyn kulturalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Miesiąc z Januszem Gajosem - Bigda idzie! - txt. str. 777 94'; spektakl teatralny kraj prod.Polska (1999); reż.:Andrzej Wajda; wyk.:Krzysztof Globisz, Olgierd Łukaszewicz, Andrzej Seweryn, Krzysztof Kolberger, Janusz Gajos, Mariusz Bonaszewski, Dorota Segda; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:20 Jedna Scena - Iluminacja; magazyn kulturalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:40 Iluminacja 88'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1972); reż.:Krzysztof Zanussi; wyk.:Stanisław Latałło, Monika Dzienisiewicz-Olbrychska, Małgorzata Pritulak, Jan Skotnicki, Edward Żebrowski, Włodzimierz Zonn, Bogdan Mielnik, Władysław Turski, Włodzimierz Zawadzki, Łukasz Turski; 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:20 Cappuccino z książką 9; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Młoda Polska - Sowa 33'; film krótkometrażowy kraj prod.Polska (2012); reż.:Marta Karwowska; wyk.:Julia Migdalska, Sylwia Arnesen, Jacek Braciak, Joanna Kozera; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:35 Eurokultura (Eurokultura); magazyn kulturalny kraj prod.Niemcy, Polska (2014); STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:55 Power of the Horns: Alaman; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:30 4 Biennale Ars Polonia. Zbiegną się wszystkie świata strony.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:10 Teledysk; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:40 Zakończenie dnia TVP Historia 07:20 Wiadomości roku 1918; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:35 Przystanek Niepodległość; film dokumentalny; reż.:Zofia Kunert; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Rówieśnicy Niepodległości; film dokumentalny; reż.:Joanna Jaworska; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 09:00 Przeprowadzki - odc. 10/10 - Szafa brygadiera Abramka - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:05 Flesz historii - odc. 207; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:20 Ex Libris - odc. 189; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 10:45 Koncert - Kraina Nasza; koncert; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Święto Niepodległości - transmisja z uroczystości państwowych w Warszawie; STEREO, 16:9 13:20 Józef Piłsudski; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 15:00 Weteran; reportaż; reż.:Krzysztof Wojciechowski; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:20 Wiadomości roku 1918; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Sensacje XX wieku - Tajna wojna cz. 3 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:00 Spór o historię - Józef Piłsudski prawda i legenda; debata; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:35 Śladami Legionów; reportaż; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 17:00 Polonia Restituta - odc. 1; serial TVP; reż.:Bohdan Poręba; wyk.: Janusz Zakrzeński, Krzysztof Chamiec, Józef Fryźlewicz, Jerzy Kaliszewski, Edmund Fetting, Ignacy Gogolewski, Emil Karewicz, Zdzisław Mrożewski, Henryk Bista, Zygmunt Malanowicz; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:00 Kalendarium historyczne - W pogardzie i chwale - Wojciech Korfanty; dokument fabularyzowany; reż.:Aleksandra Fudala-Barańska; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:00 Być równy innym - Wincenty Witos; film dokumentalny; reż.:Sylwester Kiełbiewski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Pożegnanie cesarzy 66'; film TVP; reż.:Roman Załuski; wyk.:Jan Świderski, Maciej Góraj, Jerzy Turek, Katarzyna Łaniewska, Tomasz Budyta; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:05 Było, nie minęło - kronika zwiadowców historii.; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 21:35 Sensacje XX wieku - Wojna polsko - bolszewicka 1920 rok - txt. str. 777; widowisko kameralne; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:35 Wiadomości roku 1918; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:45 A jednak Polska 1918 - 1921; film dokumentalny; reż.:Wincenty Ronisz; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:20 Roman Dmowski - Współtwórca Niepodległej; felieton; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:45 Błękitny Generał; film dokumentalny; reż.:Ewa Szakalicka; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Śpiewnik Polaka-Pieśni patriotyczne i żołnierskie (1); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:30 Ignacy Paderewski - zarys biografii - O Niepodległą; cykl dokumentalny; reż.:Andrzej Chiczewski; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:00 Wiadomości roku 1918; felieton; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:20 Zakończenie dnia TV Polonia 06:05 Świat się kręci - /225/; widowisko publicystyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:55 Słownik polsko@polski - talk - show prof. Jana Miodka (238); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:25 Paziowie - odc. 4/5 - txt. str. 777; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 7 07:55 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki czyli historia jednego przeboju /25/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:20 Legenda Złotego Ułana; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 08:40 Powrót do Polski 68'; film TVP; reż.:Paweł Pitera; wyk.:Krzysztof Jasiński, Marta Lipińska, Zdzisław Wardejn, Stefan Friedman, Edward Warzecha, Ferdynand Matysik, Igor Przegrodzki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 09:55 Przebojowa noc; widowisko muzyczne; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Tak miało być - odc. 11; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:05 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1127 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Łamigłówka - Lubuskie 3; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:40 Święto Niepodległości 2014 - transmisja z uroczystości państwowych w Warszawie; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:15 Londyńczycy II - odc. 10/16 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; DOLBY SURROUND, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 14:10 Ocalony świat - odc. 9* Szaraka szukaj w polu - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:45 Paderewski. Człowiek czynu, sukcesu i sławy 35'; film dokumentalny; reż.:Wiesław Dąbrowski; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Złotopolscy - odc. 1070* - Żona dowiaduje się ostatnia; telenowela TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:00 Śpiewnik Polaka-Pieśni patriotyczne i żołnierskie (1); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:55 Tak miało być - odc. 11; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:20 Polonia w Komie - (603) Japonia - Mazi; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:30 Teleexpress; STEREO, 16:9 17:50 Łamigłówka - Lubuskie 3; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:55 Powrót do Polski 68'; film TVP; reż.:Paweł Pitera; wyk.:Krzysztof Jasiński, Marta Lipińska, Zdzisław Wardejn, Stefan Friedman, Edward Warzecha, Ferdynand Matysik, Igor Przegrodzki; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:10 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1127 - txt. str. 777; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:45 Dobranocka - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 2/39 - Zimowe zuchy; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 20:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 20:35 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 20:40 Łamigłówka - Lubuskie 3; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:50 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 144 - Poker (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 10) - txt. str. 777 AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:45 Polonia w Komie - (604) New York - Mefju; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:00 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 22:45 Złote Berło dla Jerzego Maksymiuka; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:40 Operacja Życie - odc. 37 - txt. str. 777; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:10 Made in Poland; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 00:45 Tak miało być - odc. 11; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:10 Łamigłówka - Lubuskie 3; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:15 Lidzbark 2014 - piosenki Kabaretu Potem - tam i z powrotem /2/; widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12; . 01:45 Dobranocka za oceanem - Przygód kilka wróbla Ćwirka - odc. 2/39 - Zimowe zuchy; serial animowany; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:00 Wiadomości; STEREO, 16:9 02:25 Sport; STEREO, 16:9 02:30 Pogoda; STEREO, 16:9 02:45 Ojciec Mateusz - odc. 144 - Poker (Ojciec Mateusz XI odc. 10) - AD; serial kryminalny TVP; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:35 Polonia w Komie - (604) New York - Mefju; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:45 Barwy szczęścia - odc. 1127; serial obyczajowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 04:15 Halo Polonia; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9 04:55 Złote Berło dla Jerzego Maksymiuka; widowisko; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:50 Fizyka czyni cuda - Era krzemu i co dalej?; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia TVP Rozrywka 06:05 Humor w odcinkach - Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - (60); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 06:40 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 20 (81) Indie "Skarby Kerali" - AD; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO + AUDIODESKRYPCJA, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:10 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Kuchnia na wodzie termalnej - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 07:45 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 37 - Wielbłąd - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:15 Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - 22; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:45 Familiada - odc. 2072 Odcinek Specjalny; teleturniej; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:25 Śpiewające fortepiany - (63); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:30 Kabaretowy Klub Dwójki - Kabaret Limo (57); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 11:30 Życie to Kabaret - Dzięki Bogu już weekend - the Best of; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 ZRÓB SOBIE GĘBĘ - TOMASZ BRODA PRZEDSTAWIA - Mick Jagger (9); felieton; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:15 Festiwal cyrkowy w Monte Carlo 2007 odc. 1 (31st International Circus Festival of Monte Carlo 2007); widowisko kraj prod.Monako (2007); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:05 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki czyli historia jednego przeboju /19/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:20 Szperacze.tv - (15); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:50 Humor w odcinkach - Tygodnik Moralnego Niepokoju - (61); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 15:25 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - XIII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2011 W GÓRĘ SMYKI! (1); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 16:40 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - XIII Mazurska Noc Kabaretowa - Mrągowo 2011 W GÓRĘ SMYKI! (2); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:55 Wojciech Cejrowski- boso przez świat - odc. 38 - Wśród berberów - txt. str. 777; cykl reportaży; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:25 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki czyli historia jednego przeboju /6/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:45 Makłowicz w podróży - Podróż 20 (82) Indie "Rozlewiska Kerali"; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:15 Okrasa łamie przepisy - Las - największa spiżarnia - txt. str. 777; magazyn kulinarny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:40 The Voice of Poland V - Kulisy /1/ - Kulisy w TVP Rozrywka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:45 Humor w odcinkach - 10 Paranienormalnych historii /4/ - Paranienormalni w telewizji; reportaż; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 20:15 Śpiewające fortepiany - (64); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:10 superSTARcie - Kulisy - (7); STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:13 Tylko jeden skecz - "Brzuchomówca" - Kabaret Ani Mru Mru /7/; program rozrywkowy; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:25 Spotkanie z Balladą - PRZEKRĘT - "Inspektorzy" (1); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 22:20 Spotkanie z Balladą - PRZEKRĘT - "Bigfisz i Ska" (2); STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:15 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa 2014 - Bohater potrzebny od zaraz. Złe pomniki (1); widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:15 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa 2014 - Bohater potrzebny od zaraz. Kim był Andrzej Celiwa? (2); widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:25 Kabaretowa Mapa Polski - Kabaretowa Noc Listopadowa 2014 - Bohater potrzebny od zaraz. Orły, cokoły (3); widowisko; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:20 The Voice of Poland V - Kulisy /2/ - Kulisy w TVP Rozrywka; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:25 Muzeum Polskiej Piosenki czyli historia jednego przeboju /25/; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 02:55 Czar par (1); program rozrywkowy; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:55 Zakończenie dnia TVP Info 05:55 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 05:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:06 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:35 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 06:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:05 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:10 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:34 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:40 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:53 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 07:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:10 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:23 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:34 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:40 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:53 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 08:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:06 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:11 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:15 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:36 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:45 Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 09:59 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:22 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:29 Serwis Info Poranek; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:40 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 10:45 Gość poranka; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:25 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 11:42 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 11:45 Transmisja Uroczystości Narodowego Święta Niepodległości; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 13:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 14:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 14:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 15:00 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:20 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 15:25 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 15:30 Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:30 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 16:55 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:15 Teleexpress Extra; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 17:32 Serwis Info Dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:00 Dla niesłyszących - Twoje Info - JM; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 18:25 Po przecinku; rozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 18:50 INFOrmacje; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:10 INFOrozmowa; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 19:30 INFObiznes; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:45 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:50 Serwis sportowy; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 19:57 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:12 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych, Na żywo 20:44 Flesz - Serwis Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 20:52 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 21:00 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:15 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12, Na żywo 21:40 STUDIO LOTTO 21:50 Flesz - Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 21:52 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:48 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 22:55 Z dnia na dzień; STEREO, 16:9, Na żywo 23:45 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 24:00 Teleexpress Extra; STEREO, 16:9 00:26 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:10 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:42 Flesz - Serwis Info; STEREO, 16:9 01:55 Serwis Info Wieczór; STEREO, 16:9 02:15 Panorama Dnia; STEREO, 16:9 03:09 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 03:20 Dziś wieczorem; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 03:35 Minęła 20ta; program publicystyczny; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:07 Flesz - Serwis Info; STEREO, 16:9 04:11 Pożyteczni.pl - odc. 45; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:34 Pogoda Info; STEREO, 16:9 04:45 Z dnia na dzień; STEREO, 16:9 05:30 Puls Polski; magazyn; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:54 Zakończenie dnia TVS 7:00 Telezakupy 8:35 Muzyczny budzik 8:50 Mały koncert życzeń 9:15 Bajkowa TVS 10:00 Express Silesia 11:25 Propozycje do Listy śląskich szlagierów 11:50 Wyprawy Jeffa Corwina 12:50 Świat na talerzu Andrew Zimmerna 13:45 Gdzie jesteś? 14:15 Niesamowite historie 14:50 Policjanci z Maastricht 15:50 Silesia Informacje 15:55 Policjanci z Maastricht 17:05 Muzyczny kącik Damiana Holeckiego 17:30 W oku miasta 17:45 Silesia Informacje 18:05 Bajkowa TVS 20:00 Silesia Informacje 20:30 Biznesklasa 20:55 Gdzie jesteś? 21:30 Policjanci z Maastricht 22:30 Policjanci z Maastricht 23:35 Świat na talerzu Andrew Zimmerna 0:30 Wyprawy Jeffa Corwina 1:30 Gdzie jesteś? 1:55 Bitwa pod krwawą skałą 3:30 Emisja nocna